Snake In the Grass
by fairywings81
Summary: Thought to have been banished to the Shadow Realm,Yami Marik has returned in the Real World,and has disguised himself as Marik,to become the not so imaginary friend of Victoria. What happens when fate lands the REAL Marik Ishtar in Victoria's world too!
1. The Deception of Yami Marik

(Dedicated to Daisy,on her Birthday.) 

"Dis a good part." Victoria told her cat, Ishtar. The pair was sitting on the dirty floor in her room, watching a faded copy of her favorite Yu gi Oh tape. This particular episode was about the time when Marik took over Bandit Keith's mind, and was dueling Yugi through him. "Go gets him,Yugi!" Her long haired calico meowed lazily, seeming to humor the little girl. "See! I telled you it was Maser Mawik!" She informed the cat with a giggle. She shook her toy Millennium Rod at the kitty. Ishtar took it as sign she wanted to play,and batted at the Rod. 

"No,Istar! Bad." She lightly tapped the cat's paws. She handed him his catnip mouse then, and stood up. "I wish Maser Mawik camed backs. I misses him." 

Ishtar hissed suddenly, as a cloud of dust built up that announced the foul boy's arrival. 

"No,Istar." Victoria's eyes lit up, seeing Marik. "Maser Mawik! You camed!" 

Yami Marik smiled brightly. "But of course! Why wouldn't I?" He scooped her up, and hugged her tightly. "How are you doing today?" 

"I goods. I jus' watched Yu gi oh." 

Yami Marik nodded. "I see." He looked around. "Where is your father?" 

Victoria pouted. "Him wocked me in heres." 

Yami Marik gasped. "Again?! That's no good." He picked up her toy Rod. "We should blast him with this, and teach him a lesson!" 

"Yay!!!" She giggled. "I wants to!"

Yami Marik smirked to himself. _Well,if I had the real Millennium Rod,I would do it,but unfortunately I don't. That traitor Marik has it. But she thinks I'm Marik. How amusing. This little brat has no idea the danger I'm capable of causing! _"We should see if we can get you out of here." The wicked spirit walked over to the door,and tried the knob. Sure enough it was locked. He looked over to see what she was doing. Seeing that Victoria was preoccupied by her toys, he summoned his powers together,and used them to make the plastic Rod work like the real one,and the door swung open. "Well, look,Vicki. The door wasn't locked after all!" He turned and grinned at the small girl. 

"Does dat means I tan eat?" Victoria had become aware of her hunger now. 

Yami Marik withheld a groan. He didn't have time for her to eat. He needed her to leave, and now. They were supposed to be meeting Johanna and the Tomb Raider,Rakura in the park. The two spirits had plans for the young girls. "Why don't you wait? We're going to meet Johanna and Rakura in the park for lunch." He looked over at her. 

"But I hungry nows." Victoria whined. "'sides. Daddy sayed I tan't weave." 

_Damn him. _Yami Marik thought to himself._ This is ridiculous! I'm in charge, not that fool who calls himself her father! _"Now you listen to me, Victoria. We're leaving. And enough of your whining, or I'll give you a better reason for it!" He grabbed the girl's hand and proceeded to lead her out of her room into the dark hallway. Ishtar chose that moment to jump in their path,hair standing up a he hissed at Yami Marik. 

"Calm down, you idiot cat." The spirit walked right past the animal, adding, "I'm just taking her out to get some fresh air." 

"'tay,Istar." Victoria ordered. "I be backs." She watched as the protective feline backed away from them now. "I bwing backs tometing." She promised, as Marik helped her down the stairs. "Won't wes, Maser Mawik?" 

"Um…yes, of course." Yami Marik replied. He sighed inwardly. He couldn't understand why the tomb raider thought using little children would be easier than older ones. He knew it had something to do with their imaginations, but other than that, they were really too much work for his liking. "Come along, Vicki. We'll be late. You know Rakura doesn't like that." 

"Yes, Maser Mawik. I toming." Victoria followed him out the front door. 

******************************************************************************************

"That was a lot of work!" Marik sat on the steps of his front porch, after having re-painted the shutters. 

"I agree, but at least it's done and over now." Rishid sat down beside him,setting his pain brush in the tray. 

"We just better hope it dries before the storm comes tonight. I don't want to do this again for a couple of years. " Marik remarked. 

Rishid merely nodded, pouring them each a refill of iced tea. "Ishizu should be home soon." 

"Yes. I wonder how her day went at the museum." Marik remembered how excited Ishizu had been when she got the offer to work at the museum full time. 

"I imagine it went fine. Come,let's go inside." Rishid walked into the house, to clean up the paint supplies before their sister returned. 

"Actually, I think I'm going to take a ride on my motorcycle to see Mokuba." Marik stood up, heading for the garage. 

"Alright. Be careful, Marik. The weather does looks a little overcast." Rishid cautioned. 

"I will, don't worry." The younger boy assured, as he wheeled his motorcycle out. The Egyptian boy watched his older brother walk into their house, before mounting his bike and riding off, just as the rain began to fall. 

(A/N:For anyone who might be confused: The Marik that is with little Victoria is the Yami, disguised as the repented Marik Ishtar. It's clearer in later chapters.) 


	2. The Portal Between Worlds

(A/n:Alright. Let me make this perfectly clear now,before I receive anymore "suggestions" about how my fic should be written. I write the way I want to write. I am not the only one to mix dub and Japanese names, and I will not be the last. Secondly, Rakura is not a mis-spelling of Bakura. It is a name I gave Bakura's yami, to distinguish the two, but in this particular fic, Johnanna is told to call him that,to keep her from calling him Bakura, since the two girls aren't old enough to realize that Yami Marik and Yami Bakura are not the same as their hosts.) 

"Where have you been, Marik? You're late!" The tomb raider growled. 

"I apologize. She needed food. That so-called father of hers had her locked up in her room again. She won't do us any good dead, now will she?" The spirit stared Rakura down. 

"Of course not. Let's go now." The spirit turned from Yami Marik and grabbed Johanna's hand. 

"Hi, Jo jo!" Victoria greeted her friend. 

"Hi,Tori. We binish the portal 'day!" Jo followed Rakura happily. "Tan I lives wif you, 'Akura?" 

"What?! Absolutely not!" The old thief made a face, then seeing Jo pouting, he cleared his throat, and spoke a little kinder,kneeling to her level. "It's far too dangerous for you." 

"Ohs…." Jo sighed, letting Rakura lead her on. 

When Victoria opened her mouth to ask him the same question, Yami Marik put an end to it quickly. "No. You are not going to live with me. So do not ask." 

"Wats." Victoria wanted very much to get away from her neglectful, abusive father. "How wong dis takes, Maser Mawik? I tan't 'tay a wot." 

"Yes, we know." Yami Marik sighed. _If I had the Millennium Rod, she would never have to worry about her father again, because I'd kill him! Then controlling her would be a lot easier too._

"Marik. Bring her. I think we're ready." Rakura said suddenly, breaking into the evil spirit's thoughts. 

"Fantastic." Yami Marik grabbed Victoria's hand. "Alright, Vicki. Here's your chance to prove your loyalty to me."

"What I haffa do?" Victoria asked fearfully. 

"Don't look so frightened,Child. No harm will come to you while we're here. All we want you to do is ask the portal to open. Then we can come visit anytime, anywhere." Rakura instructed, a glance at Yami Marik. Why hadn't he explained this to her himself? 

"Go on now." Yami Marik encouraged. "Make me proud." 

Victoria walked slowly to the spot the tomb raider had indicated. Every part of her was trembling. She looked up at the darkening skies. "It gonna wain….." She whined to them. 

"Just open the portal!! NOW!" Yami Marik yelled at her. 

The little girl looked up at the sky. "Portal, opens! Wet dem come anytimes!" A chase of lightening proceeded a loud crack of thunder, as Victoria crumbled to the grass in fear. 

"Get up and finish it!" Yami Marik growled angrily. 

"Tori,det up!" Johanna started to run for her friend, but Rakura grabbed her arm, holding her back.

"You can't go to her right now. She's in the middle of the job." To Victoria,he yelled,"Get up, you worthless rat!" 

Victoria felt the violent,cold rain beginning to pelt her, as the lightening and thunder continued. Determined to prove her loyalty to Master Marik, she forced herself up, and with a face wet with tears, and rain, she looked up at the sky. "I tommand you! Open nows!" A crackle of lightening hit the ground, just inches from the child. She screamed, and fell to her knees again. "Maser Mawik…pwease,I so told…." She cried into the grass. 

Yami Marik looked up at the open hole in the sky. "She's done her job well. I'm taking her home now." 

"Very well. We will do finalities another day." Rakura led Johanna back to her house. 

Yami Marik walked over to Victoria, and lifted her up gently. "You've made me very proud, Victoria." Of course, he only said that to keep her on his side. "Come on, you need to go home now." Yami Marik walked away from the portal now, as clouds covered it, and carried Victoria back to her house. 

******************************************************************************************

Marik had slowed down considerably by the time he reached the neighborhood where the Kaiba brothers lived. He still had a few more streets to go through, and the rain was almost blinding. He put his high beams on, and shook the rain from his helmet visor. Very suddenly, a car pulled out in front of him, and he had to turn. The motorcycle, however, slid on the slick road, and he lost control. Before he could do anything, he rammed sideways into a car, then another, before flying off on to the street. He yelled in pain, sure he'd broken something. 

He heard someone yell for an ambulance, as a crowd of people gathered around him. He felt himself drifted into unconsciousness, and tried to fight it. "Rishid…Ishizu….." He only hoped someone would inform them of what had happened. They would be so very worried. He normally called when he got to his friend's house,especially when he rode his motorcycle. How would they react when he didn't call? Would they instantly panic and assume the worst? He hoped they would not worry long. He had his wallet, and his identification. Someone would call. Some would have to, if he died. _No! Don't think like that, Marik! You're not going to die, not now! It's not your time!_

"Can you hear me, Son? What's your name?" An EMT was beside him now, assessing the situation. 

"M-marik Ishtar…please, you must call my brother and sister. They will worry." 

"They will be notified." The EMT said softly. "You're going to be okay. And are very lucky." She stood up, and helped her partners get Marik into the ambulance.

Marik was so very frightened. He didn't want to go with these people alone! He wanted his brother and sister to be with him. "Please, someone call them now." 

"The hospital will call them. As soon as we get in, I'll tell them." The female who'd attended on him promised. "You need to just relax." 

Marik closed his eyes then, willing himself to fall asleep, part of him hoping when he woke up all of this will turn out to be a dream. 


	3. A Nicer Marik

"Daddy, Maser Mawik maked me!" Victoria ducked another swat of her father's belt. She'd already been hit several times with it. 

"What did I tell you about lying?! How did you get out?" Her father demanded. 

"Maser Mawik gotted it open!" The little girl insisted, tears streaming. 

"More lies! You are the worst child I've ever met!" He turned, and walked out of Victoria's room,slamming and locking the door. 

Victoria stared at the door, through blinding tears. Why couldn't Master Marik just blast him into nothingness? He did it any other time! She crawled into her little bed, wincing from the pain in her little legs. She curled up with her toy Rod. _If this was real,I'd blast him right into the Shadow Realm!_ Victoria closed her eyes, tightly,ignoring the angry slam of the door from downstairs. Her father was gone again. 

************************************************************************************

Ishizu and Rishid were sitting on either side of their younger brother's hospital bed, looking very concerned. Marik,who'd been perfectly conscious at first, had passed out during his treatment. He was in this state when his sibling arrived to be with him. 

"Marik……dear Brother, please don't leave us." Rishid held his brother's hand gently. 

Ishizu prayed in silence for Marik's recovery, as she looked down on his nearly motionless form. "You have to come back." 

"He will,Sister. He's a very strong willed boy." Rishid spoke up, trying to convince himself, as well as Ishizu. 

"Yes. That is true. I only wish he did not have to be here at all." Ishizu agreed, as she brushed a lock of his blonde hair out of Marik's face. 

"Of course." Rishid nodded. He hoped Marik would wake up soon. 

************************************************************************************

Later in the night, Marik awakened in a strange room. It didn't look like a hospital room in the least. There were posters on the wall, toys scattered on the floor. He looked around in disorientation for a light switch. He turned the lights on a minute later, and gasped. He was in bedroom. A little girl's room, his mind told him. _What on Earth am I doing here? I must be dreaming! _ He stiffened suddenly, when he heard a distinct moan. He looked towards the bed. A very small child was staring back at him expectantly. 

"Maser Mawik? What doing here?" The little girl spoke up now. 

"Master……it's just Marik." Marik was stunned. How did this child know who he was?

The child giggled. "You're funny." She got out of bed, and walked up to him. 

Marik watched her silently,not sure what to do. 

"We goes?" She asked him expectantly. 

"Go? Go where?" Marik asked her now. He had the feeling he was supposed to know. 

"To the portal. In the Sadow Wealm." 

Marik's eyes widened. "No! That place is dangerous!" 

"But you sayed you takes me." The child pouted. 

"I did? I think you've got me mixed up with somebody else. I don't associate with the Shadow Realm anymore." Marik informed her. _What is going on? Has someone been impersonating my old personality?And would they be so mean to such a young child? _Marik hadn't missed the dark bruises on the girl's legs. "Who did that to you?" He asked, withholding the anger in his voice. No child deserved that kind of treatment. He pointed to her legs. 

"You know. My Daddy did." She told him,with an odd look." 

Marik winced. He really could relate to that. He tried to pat her arm reassuringly, but his hand went through her. He gasped. "What's wrong with me?!" 

"You ghos'?" The girl's eyes widened too, as she backed up. "You not Maser Mawik." 

"No? Why not?" Marik asked in somewhat irritation. Whoever this person was impersonating him was in for a rude awakening if he found him. 

" 'cause, Maser Mawik's not deads." 

"Well, technically he is. I don't act like that anymore." Marik tried to explain again. "No one's called me Master Marik for years." He added firmly. He had knots in his stomach. Someone was out to bring up his past again, and he really despised that. "Maybe you can answer this for me. Where am I?" He wanted to get off the "Master Marik" subject quickly. 

"My woom." The girl responded. 

"Yes, I know that, but where is this place?" Marik asked desperately. It was very unlikely he would get the answers he wanted from such a young child. 

This time, the girl merely shrugged, before yawning. "I sleepy." She crawled back into her bed, her toy Rod falling to the floor as she did so. 

Marik's eyes narrowed at the toy, then he attempted to pick it up. "Um….you dropped your toy."

The girl picked it up, with a slight giggle. "If dis was weal,I bwast my Daddy to the Sadow Wealm!" 

"Goodness! But you don't really want to hurt him, do you?" Marik asked. He realized then that this girl probably needed help to get out of that environment and he wondered how he could possibly help in his current state. He watched her nestle into her covers, with a deep sigh. 

"Night night,Maser Mawik." The girl said sleepily. 

"It's just Marik, and good night." The Egyptian boy settled on the floor, glad he didn't go through it,to watch over her. Maybe whoever it was would come, and he would have a chance to mix words with him. He certainly wouldn't let this person corrupt the child's mind any farther. That much he knew. 


	4. Reality Check

The next morning,Victoria turned on the television to watch Yu gi Oh. Master Marik still slept,his head against her bed bottom. Seeing what episode was on, she grinned. It just happened to be one of her favorites. "Alwight!" 

The Egyptian boy stirred,then looked around. "W-what's going on?" 

"You taked ober Joey and Tea." The little girl's voice replied, reminding him that he was still in this weird world. He looked up at the TV,gasping. "How….?" 

"You know! Wif the 'Ennium Wod!" Of course, she didn't know that what Marik had really been asking was how he could be on TV,and there. 

"I knew that, but how can I be a cartoon?" He wished very much that he didn't have to see his past being relived before his very eyes. And to have this child be so excited about his wrong doings. It just didn't seem right.

The girl shrugged, watching the cartoon. "Whoa! Dat was weally close!" 

Marik sighed deeply. "Are you hungry?" 

"Uh huh." She turned the television off, and looked at him. "Tan get us out,Maser Mawik?" 

"I don't know, but I can sure try." Marik had decided to let her call him what she would right now. Between that cartoon, and his impostor, there was no way he'd be able to convince her otherwise right now. He got up from his seat on the floor, and walked over to the door. _Please let me able to get her out of here. She really needs to eat something. _He tried the knob, but as he feared, his hand went right through it. "I'm sorry….I can't get it open." 

The girl frowned, then looked down at the toy Item in her lap. "Use dis." She held it out to Marik. 

Marik shook his head. "I don't think that's going to do me any good. Maybe you can try it?" He gave her a small smile. 

She nodded,and went to the door, trying to fit the end of the Rod in the keyhole. 

Marik watched her sadly, wishing he could do more for her. _I wish I could help you more, Little One…perhaps at some point I will be able to._He wanted this really weird dream to end. He wondered what his brother and sister were thinking. What was his physical body doing? 

"I gotted it." The young child looked up at him. "Come on,Maser Mawik. We gets foods." 

"Um…. You go ahead and eat. I'll just wait up here." 

" 'kay." She left him at the top of the stairs to go eat. 

As soon as she was out of sight, Marik lifted up his shirt, to see if there were any signs of his horrible motorcycle accident. Seeing there were none, he wondered if he really was dead. _It's not true! I can't be dead! Shouldn't I be in Heaven if I am? _He sat on the small girl's floor, contemplating what to do. He didn't want to leave her in this environment, but he didn't really like the idea of staying either. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound a man's angry voice yelling, followed by shrill cries of the poor little girl. Without thinking, Marik stood up ,and ran downstairs to see what was happening.

When he got downstairs, he was met with a horrible sight. The small girl was being beaten brutally by her father with a thick leather belt. 

"What did I say about eating this weekend?!" 

"I so hungwy….." The trembling girl cried fearfully. 

This only seemed to incense the child's father more. He shook her. "Hungry? HUNGRY?! It's because you eat so much we run out of food so quickly!!" He dropped her,kicking her slightly. "No food until Wednesday now." He threw away the sandwich she'd made, and walked out. 

Marik was outraged. _She doesn't look like she eats that much! She should be allowed to eat if she wants to! _He mentally shouted at the cruel man, before going to see if she was all right. "Are you okay, Child?" 

"uh…huh." She stood up, then collapsed again. "Why tan't you bwast hims?!" 

"Because it's not a good thing to do." Marik replied, though at the moment, that's exactly what he felt like doing! "Can you get up?" 

"I….I trying…" She kept collapsing in her weakness. 

"Okay Okay….Relax." Marik wasn't sure what to do for her. He ordinarily would've carried her upstairs, but that was out of the question. Suddenly, he felt an overwhelming floating sensation. _Now what?_ He looked down at the girl, as she tried to grab for him. 

"Maser Mawik! No weaves….I sowwy…..I gidn't mean to get hurted!!" 

Marik shook his head. "I'll come back for you, young one. I promise. " Just as suddenly, he felt himself fall into a deep sleep. 

********************************************************************************************

"Marik?!" Rishid started in shock, when his brother began to stir. "Dear Brother, you're all right!" 

Ishizu smiled in relief. "We thought we were going to lose you again." 

The Egyptian boy moaned softly, now aware of his pain. "Rishid? Ishizu? How long have I been asleep?" 

"You fell out of consciousness in mid-treatment, My Brother." Ishizu explained quietly. "You were in that state when we arrived." 

Rishid nodded. "Do you hurt badly?"

"It's not so bad right now." Marik smiled weakly, then he remembered the little girl. "Oh! I've just had the worst experience." 

"Of course you have. You were in a bad accident." Ishizu told him. 

"No,Sister. Not that. I was in this weird world, where there was a little girl, and her father beats her, and starves her!"

Ishizu frowned. "Where does she live?" 

"Not here in this world. It was like…an alternate world." Marik winced a sharp pain shot up his ribs. 

"Do you need pain medication?" Rishid asked his younger brother in concern. 

"No no….that's not necessary….I'm all right, really." The Egyptian boy insisted,with a weak smile. 

Rishid just shook his head. "You are one strong boy." 

Marik laid back again. "I really want to help her…." 

"But how can you, if she lives in a different world than us?" Ishizu wondered aloud. 

"I don't know…I just don't know. I didn't even ask her name." Marik closed his eyes wearily. "I might've been unconscious, but I do not count that as sleeping…" 

"Do rest then. We shall worry about the little girl some more once you've rested up some." Ishizu advised him. 

Marik didn't argue the point. He was already half asleep, and a few minutes later, exhaustion took him all together into a restful slumber. 


	5. Dark Intentions

Victoria finished putting a flag on a Lego castle she'd been building. "Wooks, Maser Mawik, it's finished." She grinned up at Yami Marik proud of herself. 

"That's a disgraceful structure! Do it over!" The evil spirit commanded, before glancing over at Johanna and Rakura. "Have you picked a day yet, Tomb Raider?" 

"No." The old thief replied. "Jo, you're putting that on backwards. " He turned to his "charge" now, and helped her glue a roof on a construction paper house. He didn't really understand the purpose of this activity at all, but it seemed to be keeping the other children in the small kindergarten class quiet. "This is idiotic, this activity!" He muttered to himself, causing Johanna to giggle. The evil thief smiled despite himself. "You agree with me don't you?" 

"Dis fun!" Johanna persisted, as she reached for another piece of paper. "What makes now?" 

"How should I know?" He shook his head, watching her in exasperation. "This is a waste of time! We've got more important things to do!" 

"Pipe down, Thief! You're scaring Victoria!" Yami Marik hissed. 

"Oh? Since when do you care?!" Rakura grumbled. "Come, Jo. We have other things we must be doing." 

"I wanna 'tay!" Johanna insisted, pouting up at her "pretend" friend. 

"Fine. Only a few more minutes." Rakura muttered, not happy in the least. He wished he didn't have to be so nice to Johanna. _She's just a child. What's stopping me from sending her to the Shadow Realm? That Yami Marik. He needs me to use Johanna as leverage to gain Victoria's cooperation. Pfft! Like I don't have my own agenda for Johanna! _ Suddenly deciding he'd had enough, he pulled Jo to her feet. "Come. I've had enough of this!"

"No!!" The young girl refused to budge from her project. 

"Yes! Now come along!" Rakura picked her up, and carried her out. 

********************************************************************************************

Marik was still trying to figure out what to do about the child from the other world. His brother and sister were both willing to help, as he'd known they would be. "I just don't know what to do!" 

"Well, it would be a lot easier if we knew how you'd come to be there in the first place." Ishizu decided. 

"That is true. You cannot get back to her unless you know how you were brought there in the first place." Rishid agreed. 

"I can perhaps answer that." A new, and familiar voice broke in from Marik's hospital room. 

The two older Ishtars turned to see their old friend Shadi standing there. Rishid was the first to recover from the shock of his sudden appearance. "Shadi? You know who did this?" 

"It was I who sent your brother's soul body to young Victoria. She is in grave peril, but not only by her father's wrath. Your brother's yami is out to hurt her as well." The mysterious Egyptian man replied. He moved into the room,crossing to the bed. "I needed to get a message to Victoria, telling her that the person she thinks is Marik isn't. "

"What kind of mischief is my yami causing?!" Marik demanded. He remembered with a great amount of distaste that the girl Victoria had insisted upon calling him Master Marik. The Egyptian boy scowled. 

"I take it that the meeting between you did not go well, Young Marik?" Shadi questioned. 

"It went fine, but she thought I was him, apart from me being see-through." Marik told him quietly. "I wonder how he puts up with her father…." 

"He dislikes him, I imagine. The man who dares to call himself her father keeps her locked away most of the time." Shadi replied, somewhat annoyed. "As for mischief, your yami is causing plenty of it, and Ryou's yami is no better."

"Bakura's yami is there as well? It's never good to hear that!" Marik moaned, part from the pain of the gash on his side, and partly from disgust. 

"Yes. He is playing the part of imaginary friend to Victoria's best friend, Johanna. I'm not sure the extent of the damage the pair of them have done,but it is a substantial amount, I can assure you." 

"Is it really true we are merely cartoon characters to her world?" Marik asked, suddenly remembered the cartoon version of himself he'd seen. 

"Of that, I am not so sure. It would seem so. I see the likeness of you, Kaiba and Yugi all over the place there. However, for these two girls, your yami and Yami Bakura are very real." 

"But…he looks nothing like my brother." Ishizu said quietly. She was angered that the spirit would dare to impersonate her younger brother. 

"Indeed not!" Rishid shared his sister's sentiments completely. "Can she not tell the difference?!" 

"No, and there is a very good reason for it. He has taken the form of your brother." Shadi said gravely. "We must get back to her, before it is too late." 

"I can understand you sending Marik there when he was unconscious, but how do you propose to do so now that he has awakened?" Rishid wanted to know. 

Shadi didn't answer right away. "It is not for me to do. Victoria must call for him back." 

"But…..if she thinks I'm my yami…won't he come too?" Marik asked worriedly. 

"It is a possibility. Then again, since your yami is there willingly, it may not be the case." The Egyptian man studied the Ishtars. "This task I appointed to you, for you all have the heart to do it." 

"Yes." Rishid nodded his understanding. 

"Yami Marik will desert her for a time, to make plans with Yami Bakura. This is when she will call for him, but in his place, you shall go." Shadi predicted, before disappearing. 

*****************************************************************************************

Later on, Yami Marik was leading Victoria home, and, with obvious annoyance, listening to the girl go on about a duel Yugi Moutou had beat him in. "Enough! Victoria, if you utter one more word about the Pharaoh, you'll be sorry you did it!" 

Victoria pouted. She was really confused. Just the day before, Master Marik had been so good to her. He'd helped her when her father beat her, and now, he was back to being mean. "Maser Mawik, you sick?" 

"Sick?! Why in the world would you ask such a ridiculous question? Of course I'm not sick!"

"Den why not nice no mores?" Victoria countered fearlessly. 

"What on earth are you talking about, Child? I'm never nice! Now move it,or your father will beat you being late!" 

Trying not to let her fear show, Victoria moved ahead of the evil yami, and up the walk to her house. 

"Victoria Amber Carter! You get in this house this instant!" Her father was on the porch waiting for her.

"I sowwy,Daddy…" The little girl began to apologize. "I maked you something…" She held out a folded piece of paper.

"I don't wanna hear it!" The man grabbed her by the wrist tightly, yanking the picture of a heart with the words "I love you" written on it from her. He threw it to the ground, and stepped on it, successfully tearing it, before yanking her into the house. 

Yami Marik narrowed his eyes, growling low. _Foolish mortal! You're going to get her killed, treating her like that! _He sighed in disgust, noting the sun was setting. He had to meet with Rakura, to discuss further plans for their plot. _She best be able to walk when I come back, Mortal, or you and I are going to have a little chat! I can't afford for you render her useless to me!_ With those final words, the yami shifted to his natural form, before walking towards the park.


	6. Marik Returns to Victoria

Victoria was playing Yu gi oh by herself in her room. "Pwepare to die!" She pretended to banish someone off to the Shadow Realm. "I win aden!" She pouted, unsatisfied. She missed Master Marik. He hadn't come back since he dropped her off that afternoon. She was hungry, and weak. At length,she grew tired of playing a "Rare Hunter" and laid down on the bed, letting herself rest. In her mind, she pictured the much nicer Master Marik that had once been there. He'd promised he'd return, but when he did, he was totally different. She closed her eyes, as the feeling of being alone grew. 

Her sleep was interrupted by a thud on her floor. She looked down in amazement, to see a shirtless Marik. "Maser Mawik?" 

Marik blinked up at her. "Hi again." He put his arms over his chest, longing for a shirt. "I told you I'd be back, didn't I?" He gave her a weak smile. 

"You weft me." The child pouted at him. 

"I know. I didn't have any control over that. But the good thing is, I'm all here now." He stood up, and sat on the edge of her bed. "I bet my brother and sister would like to meet you too." 

"Odon and Shizu?" She tilted her head slightly. "You don't wikes dem." 

"Oh no,Child! I love my brother and sister to death!" Marik winced slightly. _Perhaps Shadi is right! My Yami is back, and he's really corrupting this girl's mind. _ "Won't you please wish for them too? I want to be with my brother and sister too." He asked softly. He'd noted that she'd called Rishid Odion and wondered what else would be different for her when they did come. 

Victoria nodded, and self-consciously, a picture of the two remaining Ishtars appeared in her head. She tried to think about them being there, with her, with Master Marik, as he requested. 

****************************************************************************************

Back at the hospital, Ishizu was staring at her younger brother's empty bed. "Shadi was correct. The child must've wished for his return. "

"Maybe he will asked her to wish us there a well." Rishid suggested. "Marik can't take on her father by himself." 

"I am sure he will try. But if his Yami _has_ been with her, that may prove to be a difficult task. There is no telling what he has said to her." Ishizu looked worried. "We can only hope Marik will get her thinking in the right direction." 

"As I'm sure he will. Marik does not like to be reminded of his past." Rishid assured her. Suddenly, he started. "Oh my…."

"Rishid?" Ishizu began to feel a sort of pulling sensation. "I think she's calling us!"

Rishid reached over, and took her hand gently. "If she is, then Marik is making more progress with her than we expected. " 

"Right." Suddenly, Ishizu and Rishid disappeared from the hospital room, and reappeared in a bedroom, which Ishizu gathered was the little girl's room. 

"Sister!" Marik greeted his siblings joyfully. "She did it!" 

Ishizu smiled, hugging Marik gently. "She did, and without incident too." The woman looked over at the young girl. "Oh goodness….she's so little…" 

Victoria looked up at them, a broad grin on her face. "Shizu and Odon!" 

Rishid looked at her oddly. "Hmm? Oh! No, my name is Rishid. Odion is my middle name." He smiled warmly at her. "And what is your name, Little One?" 

"Bictowia.." She grabbed Rishid's hand, wanting to show him her coloring books. 

Rishid let her lead him over to the bookshelf, and listened with interest, as the child explained each coloring book to him. "Those are very nice." He looked over at Ishizu and Marik. "Is her father at home?" 

"I'm not sure." Marik looked at Victoria. "Is your father at home?" 

The small girl shook her head. "Uh uh. He wefted me in heres. The door locked aden." 

Marik muttered to himself. "Well, where's your lock picker?" He meant her Millennium Rod. 

"Heres." Victoria pulled it from under her bed. "I don't wanna weaves…..him hurts me aden…."

"We won't let that happen anymore, Young One." Ishizu promised. "Come, let us get you out of here, and to a safer place." 

"Yes." Marik agreed. "Can I borrow this?" He took the toy from her and walked over to the door. 

"Will that toy open the door?" Ishizu asked. 

"It worked for her in the past. I do not see why it wouldn't now." Marik replied. He fit the end of the Rod into the key hole, and jiggled it a bit. A minute later, a satisfying click sounded. "There. We're free, Victoria." 

"Yay!" Victoria hugged Marik tightly. "Dood Wod." 

"Hmm…yes. It is." Marik agreed vaguely hugging her back. He was more concerned about what would happen if her father got home before they could get her out of the house. "Come on. It's time you found a more deserving family." 

Victoria wasn't moving though. "I not awowwed." She stared up at the three Ishtars, her lower lip trembling. "Him hurts me…." 

Marik knelt down to her level, and looked her in the eyes. "I swear to you. He will never hurt you again. " He held out his hand to her. "Come with us." 

Victoria swallowed hard, and took Marik's hand tightly. "Kay." 

Marik stood up again, smiling in relief. He looked at his siblings. "Let's go." He followed Rishid out of the bedroom, feeling Victoria's little fingers tighten around his. _It's so sad that this child is afraid to go anywhere in her own house! Well, it's for the better that Shadi did send for us to help her. She needs it. _Marik held her close comfortingly. Despite the fact she kept calling him "Master Marik" , he was already feeling a bond forming between them. 

Rishid stopped at top of the stairs, hearing a noise. He held up a hand to signal the others to stop. His golden eyes scanned the lower level of the house, searching for the source of the noise. He sighed inwardly, when a gray Persian feline bolted out of hiding. He turned to look at Marik and Ishizu. "A cat." 

"Istar." She explained to Rishid. "Dat's Istar." 

The eldest Ishtar nodded. "You named your cat Ishtar?" He smiled, looking at Marik. "You've quite the admirer, Brother." 

Marik smiled weakly. "I certainly do…" _I just wonder if she admires me for the right reasons. _He added silently_. _He looked over at Victoria, who was softly beckoning to the cat. 

"Tome,Istar!" She scooped the kitty gently into her arms, and looked up at Marik. "This Mawik. You named afer him." Then she introduced the cat to Rishid and Ishizu,who each patted the cat's head gently. "They's friends." She explained the cat quietly. 

"Shh!" Rishid exclaimed suddenly. The lock on the front door was turning. 

Marik pulled Victoria closer to him again, and looked at Ishizu, worriedly. "What do we do?" 

"We must get her out of his reach!" Ishizu exclaimed nearly above a whisper. 

Victoria whimpered fearfully, dropping Ishtar, who let out an idignant meow. "He toming…." 

Marik picked her up. "We've to get her out of his view." 

Rishid nodded,and just as the door was opening, he led them to a vacant room downstairs. "We should be safe here." He whispered, as he stood guard by the door. He knew he would more than likely be fighting for their freedom now. 


	7. The Fight for Victoria

Rishid listened as footsteps were heard going into the room next door. He looked at his siblings worriedly. "Stay close…" 

"We will." Marik said, with a shiver. He had his arms crossed over his chest, longing for a shirt. 

"Oh! In all the confusion I forgot to give you this." Ishizu handed her younger brother his shirt. She then looked over at Victoria, who was playing with her cat. "Come and stay with us, Little One. We may have to run."

"Istar toos?" The child whispered her hopeful question. 

"Yes, of course." Marik replied softly, as he picked her up. "Quiet now…we're going to try and get you out of the house." 

Ishizu looked at Rishid, worriedly, and whispered. "Do you think we should risk it?"

"We have no other options. We cannot stay here." Rishid opened the door slowly, and stepped out, surveying the layout. There was a possibility they could get out using the front door, but he wasn't confident enough. He turned and looked at his sister. "I don't think we can." 

"Very good, Stranger ." 

"Rishid!" Marik held on to Victoria tighter, glaring at her father. 

"Who the hell are you people?! How did you get in here?!" The father raged. His glare went from Rishid, to his young daughter. "Did you let them in here?! Answer me,Victoria!" 

"The way you treat your child is atrocious!" Rishid declared angrily. 

"That's right. We're here to take her away from you, Sir. She's going to go somewhere where she will be loved as she should be." Marik told him. 

"You can't do that, you've got no legal rights to her." The man sneered. 

"When the authorities hear what you have done, they will be on our side. Children should be protected like precious gems, not locked away." Ishizu spoke up. "I'd advise you to move aside, or you will have more trouble to account for." 

"I will not allow you to walk out of here with my daughter!" The man insisted. Now he pulled a knife, and grabbed Rishid tightly. "You will give her to me now, or he gets it." 

"Brother!" Ishizu stared in concern. 

"I will let you harm neither Rishid, nor Victoria." Marik declared now. He reached in his back pocket, retrieving his Millennium Rod. "I did not want it to come to this, but you have left me no choice." He aimed the Rod at his brother's captor. "Let Rishid go." He commanded, as the Millennium Rod began to glow. 

Victoria's eyes lit up, and she grinned. "He bestwoy you nows!" She told her father. 

"No, I will not destroy him, Victoria. But I will buy us some time to get you out of his house." Marik corrected the child. He really hated his yami for having corrupted the little girl's mind. He returned his attention to the task at hand. 

"Marik, be careful!" Ishizu warned, taking Victoria now so that he could concentrate. 

Marik was concentrating all his energy on making the girl's father obey him. "Release him! Now!" 

Finally, the father let Rishid go. "T-this is ridiculous! That's just a t-toy!" 

"This is not a toy, My Friend. It is very dangerous in the wrong hands." To his sister, Marik added,"Take her out of here. I must hold him long enough to get us all out." 

"Be cautious, my brother." Ishizu told him, walking over to Rishid with Victoria in her arms. She held the trembling girl closer to her as they reached her father. "Come, Rishid." 

Rishid pushed the man aside, and led his sister and their charge out. "Come on, Marik. We are free." 

Marik nodded, and with the rod still held in front of him, he walked towards the door to his siblings. "Do not follow us, or the consequences will be irreversible. " He informed the man, before putting his Rod at his side, to leave. 

"You won't get away that easily!" 

The Egyptian whirled, gasping, as the now free man shoved a wooden bookshelf his way. He cried out, trying to dodge it, but it landed on him, just the same. "Argh!!!!" He went limp in another moment, the Millennium Rod rolling from his hand. 

"MARIK!" Rishid glared at the man, before rushing to help his brother. 

"Mawik!" Victoria struggled to go to her friend. When Ishizu finally let her down,Victoria ran for the fallen Millennium Rod. She scooped it up, and aimed it at her father. "You pays!" 

"No! Victoria, put that down. That's not what Marik would've wanted!" 

"Brat." Her father made a grab for her, but Rishid stopped him with a swift punch that knocked him out. 

"Victoria, May I please see the Rod?" Ishizu asked, kneeling to her level. She was deeply concerned about Marik, but she knew her brother wouldn't have wanted this small child,who held so many angry feelings to wield the Rod for destruction. 

"Hewes." The small child handed the rod to Ishizu, then ran to the fallen bookshelf. "Maser Mawik!" 

Rishid had removed the shelf from Marik's body, and was looking him over. "Dear brother….answer us…." 

Ishizu knelt now, to examine him, setting the Rod close, so that Victoria wouldn't be tempted to take it again. "Marik…..?" She felt tears forming in her eyes. She was certain he wasn't going to make it this time. The shelf had fallen right on his accident injuries. She looked up at Rishid, telling him with her eyes silently what she was thinking. 

"He must make it." Rishid said firmly, holding Marik's limp hand in his. "Come back to us, Brother..please…" 

"Istar!" Victoria's shriek of anguish brought both of the Ishtars to look at her. "My tat's dead…." She was crying hysterically, holding the limp animal in her lap. 

"Maybe he's just taking a deep nap…." Rishid suggested. He worried that Victoria would blame them for her feline's death, if it was truly dead. The eldest Ishtar moved to see to the animal. "Let me see him." 

When Rishid took the cat gently into his arms, it let out a pitiful meow. "You see, he is not dead, but badly hurt." Rishid consoled Victoria. "I don't understand how he came to be this way though." 

"He must've been trying to protect Marik…." Ishizu said in awe. "It is possible that he knew how important Marik was to his mistress."

Victoria petted Ishtar gently, crying softly. "You 'tupid tat! You could've gotted dead." 

"Merow.." Ishtar pawed at Victoria lightly, trying to let her know that he was okay. 

Rishid put the kitty back in Victoria's lap, and returned to his brother's side. "Any change in him at all?" 

"Not much…he's breathing though, which is a good sign." Ishizu gave Rishid a hopeful smile. 

The eldest Ishtar nodded. "That is a good change." 

Little Victoria was really upset by these events. She couldn't understand why Master Marik wouldn't get up. He never stayed down on Yu gi oh. Not even against Yami. She walked over to Marik's motionless body, and shook him. "Wake!" 

"Oh no,Victoria! Don't do that, Sweetie." Ishizu pulled her away gently. "Marik's just sleeping." 

Marik started to stir with a moan. "Ooh…What happened to me?"

"Brother!" Rishid took his hand joyously. "Victoria's father threw a bookshelf on you." 

"Oh….that's what that pain is." He looked up at his brother and sister. "Where is Victoria?" 

"She……" Rishid trailed off, realizing he didn't see the small girl. "Victoria?!" 

Ishizu turned around. "We have more trouble…." Victoria's father was gone. "Her father must have her…" The Egyptian woman looked back at her brother's worriedly. 

"Then we must get her back!" Marik forced himself to stand up, wincing in pain as he did so. 

"Yes, we must, but where did he take her?" Rishid wondered aloud. His question was answered immediately, when the cries of Victoria were heard upstairs. "Upstairs, come on!" 

Marik, even though he was badly injured, tried to rush ahead of his siblings. "Victoria!" 

"Marik! You're still badly hurt, Brother." Ishizu ran to help him. They went up the stairs. 

*******************************************************************************************

"Calling for help, were you?! Well, you're going to be needing more than that!" Victoria shrieked, as that dreaded leather belt connected with her bottom again. 

"Maser Mawik!!" Victoria tried to recoil from her father's violent attack, but she was too weak. 

"Call him all you want, Child. He won't come." The man sneered. 

"Yes, I will." Marik had gotten to the door and, was glaring dangerously at the man, his Millennium Rod raised. "You were warmed before to leave the girl alone. Now you will wish you had heeded my warning." The Millennium Rod began to glow. As the man was forced back against the wall, Marik gestured for Rishid to get Victoria. "Take her out of here. For good." 

Rishid nodded, and scooped the terribly beaten child up. "Come, Little One. You've no more to fear." He turned, and carried her out of the room, and downstairs. 

When Rishid was gone with Victoria, Marik turned back to her father. "If you ever come near her again you will sorely regret it." He limped out of the room, locking the door behind him. "Come, Sister. We leave now. " 

Ishizu nodded, and helped him back down the stairs. "We must go. There is no telling how long he will be confined." 

"My tat…." Victoria cried out. "I wants Istar…." She buried her face in Rishid's shoulder in tears.

Marik frowned. He knew they wouldn't get the child out of the house without the feline. He glanced around for the guardian cat. "Where is he?" 

Ishizu felt a gentle nudge against her ankle, and she looked down. "Ah. There you are. Your little mistress was worried. " She picked him up gently. "Ishtar has been recovered." She announced, heading towards her brothers. 

"Are you ready now, Victoria?" Rishid asked quietly. 

"Uh huh." She wanted to be with Marik though, so Victoria climbed down, and put her hand in his. 

Marik smiled down at her, and held her hand as they walked out of the house into the night air. 


	8. Seeing Double

"I wonder which way is the police station…" Marik asked aloud, as he carried Victoria now. The girl had grown tired quickly from the numerous bruises on her little legs. 

"Hmm…." Rishid looked around. "Maybe a gas station would know." 

"Dat way." Victoria replied, surprising the Ishtars. 

"You've been there before?" Ishizu asked her in surprise. 

"Uh huh." The child nodded. "We takes Istar hopital?" 

"Not yet. We have to make sure your father cannot hurt you anymore." Marik explained gently. 

"That's right." Ishizu agreed. She was worried about what would happen to Victoria once their story was told. 

Rishid was also worrying about that, but he knew her father must be stopped. "I think we've found it." He stopped outside the graying building.

Victoria buried her face in Marik's neck nervously. "No…" 

Marik held her closely. "We have to, Little One. If we don't, he'll keep hurting you, and I won't stand for it!" 

Ishizu felt sorry for the child. She was still carrying the injured feline. "Ishtar wants you to be well too." She told her softly. 

Rishid led the small group inside, knowing they needed to get this over with. He walked up to the front desk, and spoke quietly to someone, while his siblings watched. 

The officer taking Rishid's report looked over the tall Egyptian at Victoria. "Are you family?" She asked Rishid after a minute. 

"No…no. We're long distance friends." It was as close to the truth as he could get without having to explain things, and probably sound ridiculous in the process. "We'd be happy to have Victoria stay with us until a suitable family can be found for her." 

"That'd be fine. Can I just have an address and phone number?" 

Rishid thought for a minute, then just decided to give their true phone number, hoping it wouldn't cause too much confusion. "We're staying at a hotel while we're in town. We will call when we have that number as well." He told her. 

"That's fine." The officer replied. "You're free to go now. I'll get this report processed as soon as possible." 

"Thank you very much." Rishid replied, turning to his brother and sister. "She's going to stay with us until they can find her a suitable home." 

"That's wonderful." Ishizu said with a smile. "Now we have to see to this poor creature." Ishtar had been meowing off and on in obvious suffering. 

"I carry hims." Victoria insisted, climbing down out of Marik's arms. 

"Alright. Just don't squeeze him. He's in a lot of pain right now." Ishizu laid the cat in the girl's arms. 

Victoria petted Ishtar's fur gently. "You be tay, Istar." She consoled the whimpering kitty. She was rewarded with a light lick of her fingers. She giggled, and looked up at the Ishtars. "We goes now?" 

"Yes." Marik said, and led them out of the police station. 

*****************************************************************************

The veterinarian office wasn't too busy by the time they got there that night. Victoria clung to the cat comfortingly. Ishtar seemed to realize where they were, and had gotten suddenly antsy. "Dey fixes you, Istar." She tried to explain to the feline. 

Marik watched the little girl with her cat, thoughtfully. "Most animals don't like the vet." He told her. 

"I knows." Victoria replied, sitting on the floor with Ishtar. 

Soon enough, the veterinarian came out. She had a pleasant personality. She knelt at Victoria's level. "What a beautiful cat! What's his name?" 

"Istar." Victoria held him protectively, not trusting the stranger. 

"Such a royal name! What's wrong with him tonight?" She asked gently, sensing that the girl was afraid to give her precious animal up to anyone. 

"He got hurted sabing Maser Mawik." 

The veterinarian raised an eyebrow. Then she smiled. "I see. My son also watches that show. Marik's his favorite too." 

Marik shuddered at the thought of another child being influenced by his past actions. He stepped forward. "Let the nice lady examine Ishtar, Victoria. She can make him better." 

The vet nodded. "Yes. I promise to be very careful." 

Victoria reluctantly handed the animal over to her. She walked back over to the Ishtars, sadly. 

"He'll be okay." Marik assured her. He pulled the small child into his lap, hugging her close. 

Ishizu smiled, watching her youngest brother with his young friend. He seemed to really enjoy her company, and she obviously took comfort in his companionship. Perhaps Shadi had been on to something, sending Marik to her. They would have to wait and see what unfolds. 

******************************************************************

Rakura was looking around Victoria's house. He was sure he had the right house. Yami Marik had told him exactly where it was. Yet, the girl didn't seem to be there. There was a lot of destruction in one room, and messes in all the others. The ancient thief started for the stairs, where Jo had gone. "Jo! Is the brat up there?" 

"No." Johanna called back vaguely. 

"What are you doing up there?" Rakura demanded, as he ascended the staircase. 

"Pwaying." Johanna told him as he appeared in the doorway. Victoria had better toys than she did.

"We don't have time to play. We have to find Victoria. I doubt Yami Marik was the cause of this destruction. It's too organized for his taste. That means someone else has begun to meddle in Victoria's life." He pulled the girl to her feet. "Come. We'll have to use my Millennium Ring to locate her." 

"I don't wanna…." Johanna whimpered. "I don't wanna hurts Vicki anymore." 

"Silence, Child! You do not get a say in the matter." He pulled her downstairs, and out of the house. 

"Hmm….my Ring is pulling me in the direction of mid-town. Come." He continued to drag Jo. _This is a waste of my talents! And to have to have this child along as extra baggage too! Yami Marik better have an excuse for not fetching Victoria himself!_ He looked down at Jo, who was now following him sullenly. A part of him felt slightly sorry for her. "Stop sniveling. You're fine." He grunted, and let go of her, putting a comforting arm around her. 

"Why can'ts we just go play?"

"We will play, Little One. We will. I've a great game planned ,but first I must do this thing for Yami Marik." He stopped suddenly, pulling Jo behind him, his eyes narrowed. "Interesting…" He muttered, as he watched the scene ahead of him. _Either that Yami Marik has possessed Marik again, or that's the other Marik, with his Victoria! _

"Bictowia!" Jo called across the street. 

Rakura chuckled in amusement at the complications this was going to cause, and led Johanna by the hand over to the Ishtars. 

Jo ran to hug her friend. "What happened Istar?!"

"Daddy frowed a heaby shelfs on him." Victoria told her. She gripped Marik's hand tighter seeing Rakura. 

Marik's eyes narrowed. "Yami Bakura. What are you doing here?!" 

"I should like to ask you the same thing,Boy. That child is off limits except to your Yami." 

"He won't be touching her anymore!" Marik's voice rose forcefully. 

Suddenly, Ishtar hissed weakly at an approaching figure. Victoria looked down at him, then at the figure approaching. "Two Maser Mawiks!" She yelped, as Yami Marik, cloned as the real Marik, came into view. 

The real Marik growled in anger, pulling Victoria behind him. "Why are you here?!" 

"You're the one who shall be answering that question!" The yami replied. His glare turned to the child hiding behind his former host. "And you! How dare you betray me! You're going to pay, Child, mark my words!"

"Leave her alone! You're the one who betrayed her trust! You lied to gain her confidence! You know I've repented, and yet you persisted to convince her I was still evil!" Marik yelled at him. "Shadi told us what was going on, so we came to stop you." 

"Shadi. Ha! Meddlesome fool! No matter." The evil spirit snickered to himself. 

"I banished you to the Shadow realm once, and I will do it again! It's where you belong!" Marik declared, clinging to Victoria's hand tightly. 

"I don't have time for the Shadow Realm right now. Sorry. I am way too busy." He looked once more to Victoria. "Be prepared, little girl." The yami disappeared without another word. 

Ishizu walked over to her brother now, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" 

"I just wish I could move on with the present!" Marik exclaimed in frustration. "He'll be back to try and take Victoria away. I saw it in his eyes." 

"We won't let that happen." Rishid told him firmly. "But I do think we need a hotel to stay in."

"Yes. Of course. We've all had such an exhausting night." Ishizu said softly. She took the basket Ishtar was nestled in. "Would you like me to carry him so my brother can carry you?" She asked the trembling child gently. 

Victoria nodded. "Uh huh." 

Marik smiled weakly, and picked her up. "Don't be afraid, Victoria. He won't be hurting you anymore." He held her close, as he followed his brother Rishid down the side walk to look for a hotel. 

Rakura watched them go, then led Johanna the other way, towards an Egyptian novelty shop. 


	9. Second Encounter

"I'm sorry, Sir. We don't allow pets in this hotel." The receptionist at the Pineview Hotel told Rishid. 

"Can you not make an exception this once? This child is going to be living with us, and we've walked such a long way." Ishizu asked. 

The receptionist frowned, studying the injured Ishtar in his basket. "Oh, alright. Just this once." 

"Thank you, kindly." Marik said, putting an arm around Victoria. "You see? I told you my brother and sister would make sure Ishtar stayed with us." 

The little girl nodded with a sleepy smile. "I knows." She was still pretty shaken up by their encounter with Yami Marik. 

Marik knew that was the case, and he smiled taking her small hand in his. "You don't have to be afraid of him. I will never let him hurt you again." 

"What if him hurts you?" Victoria asked, pouting up at her best friend. 

"I won't let him." Rishid broke in. "We dealt with him once, and we will do it again." He added firmly. 

"That's right." Ishizu agreed. "Now come. You both need some rest."

Marik couldn't argue with that. He was sure it was already way past Victoria's bedtime. "Let's go to our rooms to sleep." He suggested to Victoria.

"Kay." She let Marik lead her by the hand to the rooms they had rented. 

Ishizu paused at one, and looked at Victoria. "Come,Little One. You and I will share this one." 

The child clung to Marik's hand tighter. "I 'tay with Mawik…." 

The Ishtars looked at each other. They hadn't expected that. Finally, Marik spoke up in a whisper to Rishid. "Let her fall asleep in our room, then you can carry her into Ishizu's room." 

Ishizu nodded. "That would probably be best." She unlocked her door, and walked into the room. 

Marik led Victoria into their room, and smiled at her. "You and I really need to sleep." 

"Tan sleep with yous?" 

"Sure." Marik put her on one side of the bed,and smiled, as he settled down too. 

The small girl soon had an arm wrapped around the Egyptian boy, snuggled up close to him while she slept. 

Marik winced slightly, then smiled. He looked at Rishid. "She's so precious…"

"She is." Rishid said, watching the girl curl up even closer to Marik. "She certainly seems to like you." 

"I know." Marik replied softly, as he gently adjusted her grip, so that she wasn't squeezing his bruised area. 

"You should have some ice put on that bruising…." Rishid said slowly. 

Marik shook his head. "Really, I'm fine." He smiled at his brother. "Besides, if she wakes up, she'll see how badly I was really hurt, and be even more upset." 

Rishid stood up. "We can put her in Ishizu's room, like we said. You must take care of yourself as well, My brother." With that, Rishid gently detached Victoria from her grip on Marik, and carried her to Ishizu's room across the hall. He knocked softly. After a minute, his sister came to the door. 

"I see she fell right to sleep." She said with a smile, as Rishid laid the young girl down, and tucked her in. 

"She did." Rishid smiled, as the injured cat pawed at the bed to be with his young mistress. 

Ishizu scooped the cat up gently and set him down next Victoria's sleeping form. "There you go,Ishtar. She is perfectly safe." She looked up at Rishid now. "How is our brother?" 

"He is in a lot of pain, though he tries not to make it obvious. I have suggested that we put some ice on his bruising." Rishid informed her. 

"That is a wonderful idea. If you will stay with Victoria a moment, I will go get the ice." 

"Alright." Rishid agreed, and watched Ishizu leave the room. After a few minutes, she returned. "I'll go tend to Marik. You should rest, Ishizu." 

"Are you sure you don't need help?" She asked him. 

"I'm sure I can manage. You just get a little rest. Who knows what we will be dealing with in the future." 

Ishizu nodded, and closed her door,after Rishd left. She checked on Victoria. Seeing the child was sound asleep, she laid down on the other bed, and closed her eyes to rest. 

******************************************************************

"You fool! I want to know where my twin brother has put my daughter!" Yami Marik glared at the receptionist. 

"I'm sorry, Sir. I can't give you that information. Client confidentiality." The clerk replied again. 

"You will give it to me, now!" Yami Marik threatened. "You simpleton! He hurts people, and he has my child!" 

"If you continue to threaten me, I'll call the police." The clerk replied. "Now please leave." 

"Call your policemen. I'll tell them that you helped keep my daughter with a bad person." Yami Marik said with a smirk. After his talk with Yami Bakura, he'd found his child with his alter ego, and now he wanted her back. Yami Bakura had decided to withdraw from their alliance for a time, in order to begin apprentice his own charge in the arts of thievery. And so, Yami Marik had decided that is what he must do for Victoria as well. He knew, however that the Ishtars were a big problem. If she had already fallen under their influence, he was in real trouble. 

********************************************************************

Marik sat up very suddenly from a seemingly deep sleep. "He is here." He told Rishid, when his older brother gave him a concerned look. He pulled on his shirt which had been removed to apply the ice. "I must stop him. He will surely be after Victoria." He stood up, and without a word, he headed downstairs to the lobby. 

Rishid watched after him for a minute, then snapped out of it to go and get their sister. He knocked on Ishizu's door. 

Ishizu opened the door a few seconds later, looking concerned. "What is it, Rishid? Is Marik alright?" 

"It is that Yami of his. He has come to claim Victoria, I expect." He looked past her to the stirring child. "She dreams. Perhaps she senses him…" 

"I would not doubt it." Ishizu replied, narrowing her eyes. "You must go to him, Rishid. He cannot stand against his darker self alone." Ishizu's voice was full of worry for her youngest brother's safety. "I will stay with Victoria."

"Alright." Rishid turned, and ran down the hall to get to the lobby. 

"Mawik……" 

Ishizu turned her attention to the whimpering five-year-old girl. "He is alright, Little One." She tried to console her. 

Ishtar licked Victoria's face and gently pawed at her. "Merow?" The cat looked up at Ishizu, as if to ask what was wrong. 

"She's sad." The Egyptian woman told the cat, petting its head gently. "But you make her feel better, don't you,Ishtar?" Ishizu was deeply concerned for Marik, and it was as if this cat knew that as well. 

"Meow." The cat walked into Ishizu's lap, curling up and purring, as she petted him. 

*****************************************************************************************

"It seems you will stop at nothing to get your way! Well, this time, you will not win!" Marik glared at his yami, before using his Rod to force him to stop looking like him. "As you can see, Sir, he is not my twin, but a very vile being!" 

"You have something of mine, and I want her back!" Yami Marik growled. 

"I will not give her back! She is not yours to control and corrupt! What you and yami Bakura have done to these girls is atrocious!" 

"What we do with our friends is our concern, you brat!"

"I would be very interested in knowing your definition of friend. A friend does not harm their friends." Marik's voice was sharp. Highly unusual for the gentle Egyptian boy. "I am a _real _friend. Someone who will protect those that are weaker than I. And protect her I will, by sending you back where you belong!"

"Please. Like I can't get back. You send me back, and Yami Bakura will just use her to get me back. She's the key to the portal." 

"As I said. You will never harm her again!" With that, he used his Rod on the spirit, who disappeared instantly. He dropped to his knees, panting. 

"Marik! Brother, are you alright? Rishid rushed in now, and scooped his younger brother into his arms. 

"I've a very painful headache, but that is about it." Marik managed a weak smile, as he leaned his head on Rishid's chest. 

"You must rest. You've been through so much already. First the motorcycle incident, then the bookshelf, and now this." 

"I am fine, Rishid. Really." Marik insisted in slight exasperation. "I'm just very tired. " 

"Then you must sleep now." Rishid said again, as he returned them to their room. 

"Oh Marik!" Ishizu cried, seeing how weak he was. "Are you hurt?" 

"I am fine, Dear Sister. Please don't worry so much. I'm just really tired. Is Victoria alright?" 

Ishizu shook her head in amazement. No matter how bad things were for him, her brother always worried about others first. "She is sleeping soundly. She must've sensed the yami's presence because she woke up slightly , but then went back to sleep instantly." 

Marik nodded, with a tired sigh. "That's good." He closed his eyes, pulling the covers closer to him. "I just need to sleep a while…." He told no one in particular.

"He is so strong…. It's unbelievable." Rishid said to Ishizu, as he tucked their brother in. 

"Yes. We are so very lucky to even still have him with us." Ishizu brushed a few strands of Marik's unruly bangs out of the way, but to no avail. They fell right back into place. "So very lucky…." She repeated.

Rishid nodded. "Yes, I know." He looked up at his sister now. "We are lucky to have each other. Not all families get to live together." 

"I know." She knew they were both thinking about Victoria. "I only hope Victoria will get to know that kind of family bond. " 

"As do I." Rishid agreed. "Go now and rest. I will stand watch over Marik." 

"Alright." Ishizu agreed reluctantly, knowing her older brother would not take no for an answer. 

Rishid hugged his sister, then walked her across the hall, before returning to keep an eye on Marik. 


	10. Yami Marik Gets Even

"I won't help you get her back, and that's that! I'm busy enough as it is!" Rakura glared at Yam Marik. He had put Johanna to sleep in his hideaway hut in a vacant lot the girls played in. "She's your problem." 

"What if I offer you..a..a….deal?" Yami Marik asked. He knew he wouldn't be able to get anywhere near Victoria with the Ishtars around. 

"What kind of deal?" The thief wanted to know. 

"An "I owe you" of sorts. Whatever you want in the future…it's yours." 

"Anything?" The thief smirked. "Fine. You'll have to watch Johanna while I handle this." 

"Oh…. One more thing. If we don't them to catch us, we'll have to take the girls to the Shadow Realm." 

The other yami nodded, knowing this to be the case. "But they could very well die there…." 

"As long as we can use them before that, it doesn't matter." Yami Marik replied coldly. 

Rakura narrowed his eyes, not liking that at all. "Unlike you, I do need Johanna a little longer. It's not my fault her parents don't give second thoughts to her whereabouts." Well, this wasn't exactly the case. Johanna's mother had died in a fatal crash en route to Cairo, while her father had died the summer before that. Jo lived on the streets with his supervision, most of the time. Those things, only the ancient thief knew. Victoria didn't know, and Yami Marik needn't know either. "I will bring you Victoria, but I will not allow you to put Johanna in such danger." He disappeared, leaving the other spirit to watch over Johanna. 

********************************************************************

The next morning, Ishizu, Marik and Rishid set out with Victoria to find her a family. She seemed to be in better spirits than the night before, as she walked hand in hand with "her Marik". "We go your house?" She asked him. 

"Well…. No. But, we're going to find you a mother and father who will love you." He smiled at her. He was still in a little pain from all that he had suffered, but to see her so carefree right now made everything worthwhile. 

"Will you 'tay toos?" She asked him now. 

Marik was taken aback at this. Did she really expect him to be able to stay with her when all this was done? "I don't think that is going to be possible…." He told her, not wanting to lie. "We weren't meant to live together, Little One." 

"But I wants you toos…." Victoria began to whine. 

"Sometimes what we want and what is to be are two very different things, Child." Marik explained. His heart was breaking already. _Our departure will be devastating for the both of us._ He picked her up now, carefully. "Listen, Victoria. As much as I would love to live with you…It just isn't meant to be. You can rest assured though…You will always be very special in my heart." 

Burying her sad face in Marik's neck, Victoria merely mumbled. " kay." 

Marik looked at his siblings, helplessly. How was he supposed to explain things to her? She was so young. Had Shadi foreseen this predicament? How would he handle this? 

"Let it go for the time being, Marik. We still have time for you to be together. She needs a home to go to first. " Rishid advised. He too was worried about the time when they would have to depart. He hated to see his brother sad, but he also knew that Marik would do what was necessary. 

Ishizu nodded in agreement. "We are en route to breakfast first. She didn't seem to like the food that hotel was offering." 

Victoria scrunched up her little nose, causing Marik to laugh. "I'll take that as it was really bad?" 

"Yesh!" Victoria giggled. 

Marik grinned. He hadn't even attempted to eat, since there'd been meat involved. He and his brother and sister hadn't had much meat in Egypt, and so had decided to do without. "Well, perhaps we'll find something more suitable for all of us to eat elsewhere." 

They walked a little longer, and Ishizu listened to Victoria, as the little girl began to open up more to Marik. She told them all about the great portal that only she could open. The Egyptian woman wondered if this was the reason why her brother's yami needed the small girl so badly. 

"What sort of portal is it, Victoria?" Marik asked curiously. He, too, had been wondering about the true reason why his yami was so insistent upon having the girl. 

Victoria shrugged. "I jus' maked it." 

"Hmm…." Rishid had been listening to the tale too, and looked at his siblings. "We must look into this subject further. Perhaps we can find things out from Shadi." 

_If only Shadi was around… _Ishizu thought silently, as she stopped the group in front of a restaurant. "This looks promising, doesn't it?" 

"It does." Marik replied, smelling the delicious aroma of the establishment as people came and left the building. "Let's try it. Why do you say, Victoria?" 

"Uh huh." She was watching someone behind them. "Mawik?" 

"Hmm?" He'd been following Ishizu into the building, when the young child pointed behind them with her little finger. He turned to stand face to face with Bakura's yami. 

********************************************************************************

"What do you want? " The Egyptian boy tightened his hold on Victoria protectively. 

"That child. Something terrible has happened to Johanna, and she's asking for her." Rakura lied. 

"What has happened?" Marik demanded. Something in the way the yami spoke told Marik not to trust him. 

"Nevermind that. Just you hand her to me!" The tomb raider demanded, reaching for Victoria. 

"What wong Jo-jo?" Victoria ventured suddenly. 

"She really misses you." Rakura replied. 

"I don't believe you!" Marik exclaimed. "For all we know you could be working with my yami!" 

"Please. He's weak. I sent him back where he belongs." The evil thief returned. 

Marik looked down at Victoria, who seemed anxious to see her friend now. "Do you want to see your friend?" 

She nodded. "I dos…" She looked up at him almost pleading. "Pwease?" 

"Alright." He let the thief have her. "Know this. If anything should happen to her, you will live to regret it!" His words were barely out before there was a flash, and Victoria, and the yami were gone. Marik narrowed his eyes, and went to his siblings what had happened. He had the distinct impression he'd made a mistake. 


	11. Marik's Risk

When Marik told his siblings what happened, they too expressed their worry. Marik was blaming himself for allowing Yami Bakura to persuade Victoria of something that more than likely was a pack of lies. "We have to find her." 

"Indeed. That is true." Rishid agreed, and Ishizu nodded. "But we don't know our way around here at all." 

"Perhaps we can find a map." Marik suggested. 

"That would be most helpful." Rishid looked around for a store where a map might be sold. 

"Perhaps that one, Rishid." Ishizu pointed to a convenience store across from the restaurant. 

Marik headed over there, avoiding a speeding car narrowly. "That was close. The traffic lights don't last long around here, do they?" 

Ishizu and Rishid rushed across after their brother, Rishid looking worried. "No, that does not seem to be the case. Let us get a map." The three Ishtars walked inside the store, to inquire about city maps.

*****************************************************************************

Victoria was staring at the two evil spirits fearfully. "I won'ts!" She informed Yami Marik, her little voice trembling. 

"Oh yes you will, you little brat! I've gone through too much trouble already because of you!"

"Weave her awone!" Johanna cried. 

"Hush you!" Rakura ordered. "We are not in this, Jo." 

"Am toos! She's my fwiend." She put her arm around Victoria. "We 'tay togever." 

Yami Marik scowled, giving the tomb raider a look. "Do you mind?" 

"Come, Johanna. We're leaving. I've a game for us to play." The grave robber yanked the little girls apart, and disappeared with Johanna to the Shadow Realm. 

Marik's yami sneered. "I hear you've been talking about the portal, Vicki. " 

Victoria whimpered, backing up into a corner. "Pwease……" 

"Well! What have you to say for yourself, Brat?!" 

"I onwy telled Mawik…." Victoria replied in a small voice. 

The yami slapped her hard across the face. "What did I tell you?! Did I not tell you to keep your mouth shut?!" 

Victoria's eyes widened, and she collapsed into a ball. "I sowwy, Maser Mawik….weawwy weawwy sowwy…" 

"Get up! We're going on a little vacation." The yami yanked the child up firmly by the arm, and sent them both to the Shadow Realm before she could cry out for help. 

*********************************************************************************

"It's no good. There's no way we can find her. This city is far too big." Marik told his siblings three hours later. "For all we know, they took her to the Shadow Realm." 

"I certainly hope not. She will not last long there. Her young mind is not strong enough." Rishid replied. 

"That is correct." Shadi appeared before the Ishtars in Ishizu's hotel room. 

"Oh Shadi, thank goodness! Then you know what has happened?" Marik was relieved to have help from this new source. 

"Yes, and sadly, that is precisely what the yamis have done." 

"Oh dear. That poor little girl…." Marik was both angry at Yami Bakura, and worried about Victoria's safety. 

"Indeed. The little ones are in grave danger." Shadi nodded in concern. 

"What can we do to help them, Shadi? Surely there is a way to free them." 

"I am not certain yet. But we must hurry,if we are to do anything at all." Shadi's eyes were narrowed in serious thought. 

"This is all my fault! Why did I give into that evil thing?!" Marik lamented. 

"You thought Victoria's friend was in trouble. We can never tell with Bakura's yami anymore. You know that. It is his doing, not yours." Rishid consoled his younger brother. 

"Yes. The only ones to blame here are the yamis. They have manipulated the young girls so much, the children can no longer distinguish the truth from lies. " Shadi agreed. There was a dark tone in his voice. "This cannot be allowed to continue." 

"Maybe…." Marik was thinking of a plan as they talked. 

"What is it, Marik?" 

"Maybe I can use my Rod to get to the Shadow Realm." The boy with those kind, violet eyes looked up at his siblings. He knew they'd disapprove. 

"Oh no, Marik! That is far too risky! You might not get back!" Ishizu told him. 

"Your sister is right. It is far too fatal to risk." Shadi told the youngest Ishtar. 

"I don't care! Because of me, Victoria's going to be tormented, and killed! I must stop her from meeting that fate!" 

The older Ishtars looked at each other, nodding sadly. There would be no stopping their brother. He had his mind made up, and that was that. Rishid spoke quietly now. "If you are certain this is what you want, Brother…." 

"I am sure. But you needn't worry. I will come back." Marik told them. He could see the looks of sorrow already. He took Ishizu's hand in his. "Sister, please do not worry for me. I will return." 

"I know you will…." Ishizu smiled down at him with her soft, loving eyes. "Be careful, Marik." 

Rishid nodded in agreement. "Yes. You know how much more powerful he is in the Shadow Realm. Don't let him overtake you."

Marik hugged Rishid tightly. "Do not worry. This time, he will not win." With that, the boy, and Rod, disappeared, leaving the Ishtars and Shadi to stare in wonder. 


	12. Tragic Encounter

"Now now, Victoria….you're alright. This is where Yami…. Where Rakura and I live. Come." Yami Marik picked her up, and set her on a bed pallet. "Tomorrow, we finish what we started, then you can be free."

"Mawik….." The little one tried to climb out of the bed. She wanted the nicer Marik. This one wasn't nice at all. "I wants Istar…." 

"Get back in that bed, now! You do what I say here!" Yami Marik turned the oil lamp down. "Don't let me hear even a whimper out of you!" 

Victoria crawled back into her bed, silent tears trailing down her little face. She curled into a tight ball, trembling in fear. "Mawik….Shizu…." She cried softly. 

Yami Marik watched her silently, before turning to leave. _Stupid girl. Doesn't she realize he can't reach her here? Ha! She's all mine here. I can do with her exactly what I want. _The evil yami walked off to find Yami Bakura. 

*************************************************************

"She asleep yet?" The thief asked. 

"No. But she'll cry herself to sleep. She keeps asking for that infernal hikari of mine!" He grunted. 

"That will soon change, my friend. The portal she holds control of is a time portal. Fairly new concept, but if we can change the past, you will never have to be here again." 

"Excellent. How is Jo's training going?" 

"It would go better if she would learn that silence is the thief's code. But she is doing much better than a year ago." 

"Good….good." Yami Marik looked over to where the little girl slept. "It is strange. Neither of them is ill from being here. I suspect we've been here for quite sometime already." 

"Of course they aren't. That is because, like it or not, they both have a healthy dose of hatred in their little hearts." Yami Bakura explained. "Our plans have thus far succeeded. Now, about that deal." 

"You will get your pay back soon enough. " The other yami was sensing trouble. "Quiet. Trouble is coming this way." 

*************************************************************************

Marik was wandering the one place he never thought he'd see again. _I swore I'd never see this place again, but I must help Victoria. She's in grave danger. Perhaps while I'm gone, my brother and sister will ask Shadi about the portal she can open. It would help me greatly if I knew why my yami insists on having her. _He stopped suddenly, sensing fear. "Vicki…." Marik said softly to himself. He headed in the direction where the feeling was the strongest. "Victoria!" He called out. He hoped she'd answer him. 

"She won't come, you foolish boy!" 

Marik glared at his darker side dangerously, the Rod raised. "What have you done with that child?!" 

"She is unharmed. I can't very well hurt her right now. I need her." The yami sneered. "She's going to be a big help in restoring me to your body." 

"What do you mean by that?! She'll never help you!" Marik's eyes narrowed. 

"Just what I said, you fool! She's mine now. So just leave." 

I'll not leave her to torment and death at your hands! You know that!" Marik raged, clutching the Rod tightly. 

"Who said anything about death?" The yami chuckled evilly. "I plan to drive her mad. Just like I did to you." 

"You won't get the chance!!" The Rod began to glow. "Take me to her,Now!" 

"Very well…." Yami Marik took his hikari to his home place. "There. She sleeps." 

"Victoria!" Marik ran to pick the girl up, but not before he was shocked from behind. 

"Oh no.….We shouldn't take things that aren't ours." His yami had blasted him with Shadow Energy. "There might be deadly consequences." 

"Y-you…will…. not….win!" Marik forced himself up. He hurt all over, and he was sure he'd be blasted again, but he had to do his best to get Victoria back to her own world. "Where's Yami Bakura? Where's her friend Johanna?" 

"Oh Johanna is quite content to stay with me." A voice replied from behind the Egyptian boy. 

"They don't belong here! They need to be with family." Marik persisted. 

"Johanna has no family. She is what we call a street rat. I take care of her. In my own way." Yami Bakura replied. "Much like I did my own sister." 

"You'd do better to put her in foster care! You're not a parental figure!" Marik told him. "You're teaching her how to steal!" 

"So long as she learns the art right, she'll never get caught." The ancient thief replied. He picked Johanna up gently. Though he was often very cruel and rough towards the young girl, he did have some heart. "Tell this boy you want to stay, Jo." The girl had followed him when he'd gone to help the other yami. 

"I 'taying wif 'Akura." Johanna replied, wrapping her little arms around the thief tightly. 

"But Jo…." He sighed deeply. He'd have to work on Johanna at a later date. His main concern was the girl that was so close, yet, so far away from him. "Victoria. Come to me…come on." 

"She will not." Yami Marik glared at the child warningly. "You make a move,and I'll blast him." 

Marik whirled on Yami Marik, and blasted _him_ instead. "Victoria, come quickly, Child." He ran to scoop her up. He'd nearly made the door with her, when another sharp pain hit him. This time, he sank to his knees, feeling peculiarly light. 

"MAWIK!!!" Victoria bursted into tears. "Mawik, det ups!!" 

"He can't. His soul is gone." Yami Bakura replied, taking Victoria by the wrist firmly. "This is the price you pay for betraying us." He led her out of the room. "You shall sleep in my room tonight. I suspect Master Marik himself will have his own plans for that foolish boy's body." 

"Wet goes!!" Victoria struggled, choking out cries for her best friend. "Mawik!!!"

"Enough!" Yami Bakura set Johanna down gently, before grabbing Victoria up by the front of her shirt. He shook her rather violently. "Stop that inane crying and screaming this instant! You belong to Master Marik now, and you will like it!" He put her down again, nudging her to his sleeping partition. "Here you will sleep. Now do it!" 

Johanna watched all this silently, afraid to speak out against her guardian's actions. She didn't like what they'd done to Marik, and she didn't like to see her best friend so terrified and upset. "Wakura, I sleep wif hers." 

"Fine. Have it your way." The thief relented, and tucked Jo in beside the weeping Victoria. 

"Shh….It's tay, Towia." Johanna wrapped an arm around her younger friend. "Mawik be tay." She only hoped this would be the case, as she shut her eyes to sleep. 


	13. Victoria Strikes Back

~*~Victoria….Little One….Can you hear me?~*~ Marik's soul had been removed, that was true, but it wasn't gone. His soul body hovered over the sleeping child, while he tried desperately to get her attention using telepathy. He had already gotten in touch with Rishid. His poor brother was distraught, with no way of being able to help him. Now it was up to the little girls. He could only do so much without a body. His eyes lit up hopefully when Victoria stirred. He assumed that his message had finally gotten through. ~*~Victoria?~*~

"Mawik?" She broke into tears, not seeing him. She thought she'd been dreaming. Her friend was dead, and she was doomed to serve the evil Marik for an eternity. 

~*~Shh….It's alright. I'm not dead as they told you. I'm just not in my body, like I should be. I need your help, Victoria.~*~ Marik hoped she wouldn't wake up the yamis with her crying. ~*~You have to be strong right now. I need you to find a way to restore me. Don't cry, Child. I haven't left you. If you cry, you'll wake up the yamis. They'll hurt you for that.~*~ He watched with a slight smile, as Victoria rubbed her eyes, and her tears dried up. ~*~ That's better. I'm not sure exactly how we're going to do this, but it must be done, if I'm to get you out of here.~*~ 

The small child whispered softly. "Da Wing. Wakura doed it." 

~*~ Yes, I think you're right. Victoria, did Yami Marik take the Rod?~*~

"I fink so…." 

"No him gidn't." Johanna was sitting up, the Item in question in her little lap. "I tooked it." 

~*~Good girl, Jo. Very good! You must hide it. But keep it close.~*~ Marik smiled, watching Jo stuff it in Victoria's pocket. ~*~ Good. Now you have a weapon against him, Victoria. For some reason, I think you can wield it. But just be careful, because it can render you weak.~*~ The Egyptian looked up suddenly, hearing voices. ~*~ Don't tell them you know I'm around. That would be a bad thing.~*~ He fell silent, as the yami walked into Yami Bakura's room. 

"Good. You're both awake. Let's go." Yami Bakura pulled Johanna to her feet. "I hope you slept well. We have a busy day today." 

"I gid." Jo looked over at Victoria, who was being yanked up by Yami Marik. "Tan Towia come toos?" 

"She cannot. She's going to finish the portal today." 

"No……" Victoria started resisting Yami Marik, trembling. "No go, Maser Mawik!" She shrieked. "It bad!" 

"You will go!" The yami yanked the screaming child from the sanctuary the four were sharing. 

"NO!" Victoria stood stalk still, the Rod in her small hands, stretched out, and aimed at the evil yami. 

"Where did you get that?! Give it to me, now!" 

She gave it to him, sure enough. A blast of energy sent the yami several inches from her. She trembled from the power of the Item. 

"What in name of Ra is going on out here?!" Yami Bakura had heard the commotion, and was out of the sanctuary with Johanna in tow quickly. He saw what Victoria was doing, and made a move to grab for her, but then the child turned the Item on him instead. He stood still, calmly. "Now Victoria….You don't really want to hurt me, do you? Then your friend Johanna won't have anyone." 

"No hurts Wakura!" Johanna begged, moving to stand in front of the old thief. "He nice!" 

"Him tilled Mawik! Him not nice!!" The Rod glowed vibrantly, ready to strike when she willed it. "Out way,Jo!" 

"NO!"Johanna turned, and buried her face in Rakura's shirt. "Hims my friend. 

"That's right. And if that Item fires, you'll not only hit me, you'll kill her. You see, Victoria, my item protects me." The thief glowered at the young girl. "Think carefully before you act, Child." 

"You tilled my fwiend!!" Victoria accused, angry, terrified tears streaming, as the Rod began to give off heat. 

"He deserved to die! Look what he did to me!" Yami Marik had been creeping up on her while the girl screamed at Yami Bakura. Now he attempted to grab the Rod, but it burned him. 

Victoria whirled on him, the Rod's built up energy blasted him back into a pillar. The child fell to her knees in pain. The Rod's backlash had hit her hard. 

"Towia!!" Johanna tried to run for her friend, but Yami Bakura was dragging her in the opposite direction.

"This is out of our hands, Jo. She chose to fight Master Marik, and she will suffer for it." 

Jo looked around, to see if she could see the real Marik anywhere. She couldn't, and began to panic. Would the other Marik leave his charge to die? She let Yami Bakura lead her off, forcefully. 

******************************************************************************

Marik had been watching the entire struggle between Victoria and his yami. ~*~Victoria! Get up!~*~ He was deeply concerned that the Millennium Rod had been too much for her to handle. He watched, his heart breaking for her, as the child forced herself to her feet. His yami, too, had gotten up.

"Foolish brat! That Item is too powerful for you! Give to me!" 

"NO!" Another beam of energy shot the yami down to his knees once more. "It mine!" 

"Curse you!!" The yami muttered angrily. 

~*~Good job,Vicki!~*~ Marik was proud of her, but worried also. She wasn't looking so good. ~*~Victoria, nod once if you're okay.~*~ He didn't want to be found out yet. 

The young girl nodded, aiming the Rod again. "I'll never help yous aden!!" 

"Wrong!" Yami Marik advanced on her, pinning her painfully to the ground. He was hurting, badly, and now, he would make her pay. Just as he was about to yank the Rod from her grip, a blast ensued from another direction. He fell back in shock, staring at Yami Bakura. "Was that meant for me, you fool?!" 

"It was indeed! But it was not I who fired." He moved aside, to reveal Johanna, who wore the Millennium Ring. "I want nothing more to do with you." The thief continued. 

"Excuse me?" Yami Marik stood up, stunned by the thief's declaration. "But we are so close to fulfilling our desire! You would soften now?!" 

"We'll get nothing accomplished, if you kill Victoria. Let it alone for now." The yami turned to a figure on the floor, and then looked to Victoria. "Come, Child. I will return your Marik to you." His voice uncharacteristically gentle. Johanna helped the weak Victoria to sit by Marik's still motionless body. She handed the Millennium Ring back to Yami Bakura, and smiled. "You bix hims?" 

"Yes." In another minute, there was a flash, and Marik was restored. However, he remained motionless. 

"Mawik?" Victoria laid her little head on Marik's chest, crying softly. She hurt so very much from over use of the Rod. She barely felt the sting that came with being returned to the real world, as she fell asleep, clinging to the Egyptian boy. 


	14. How Can I Help You to Say Goodbye?

"Marik? Dear brother! You're coming back to us….Thank Goodness!" Ishizu held on to her younger brother's hand, as the Egyptian boy slowly awakened. "We were so very worried." 

"Ishizu…. Sister….What happened?" Marik struggled to sit up. "Where is Victoria?" 

Ishizu smiled gently. "She is in my room, asleep. Rishid took care of her pains when she woke up." 

"H-how did we get back here?" Marik wanted to know. Many of the events after Victoria's final blast to his yami were lost to him. 

"We're still not sure of what happened. One minute, you were gone, the next you appeared here in the room, with little Victoria attached." Ishizu was staring at him with her soft eyes. 

"She was so brave, Sister. She stood up to my yami all by herself." Marik told her now. His heart went out to Victoria, for the fear she must've felt during that ordeal. "I must see her." 

"You must both rest." His brother's kind, but firm voice replied from the doorway. 

"Rishid! Oh Rishid, I'm so sorry to have put you both through this worry. I had to do what I could for her though." 

"We understand, Marik. You have been through much in last few months. It's amazing how you are still resilient through it all." Rishid came to sit on his brother's other side. 

"Yes, I know…" Marik sighed deeply. "Somehow, I don't think that we've seen the last of him though." 

"Probably not. Victoria means a great deal to him. I only wish I understood why." Rishid shook his head sadly. "You mustn't worry about that right now though. Sleep is all you should be thinking about. She is safe, as are you." 

Marik nodded. "Yes. I know." He laid down once more, thinking about everything that had happened. "Ishizu….will you bring her here to lay with me? I think she'd like that." 

"I will get her." Rishid went across the hall to room Ishizu was sharing with the little girl. "Ishtar, I must take your sleeping companion." He picked up the sleeeping girl, and carried her back to his brother. He laid her gently beside him, and watched with a smile, as Marik gently pulled her close to him. 

"Mawik….." Victoria whimpered softly in her sleep. 

"Shhh…it is alright. I'm here." Marik soothed her gently. "We're safe now, Vicki." 

Victoria curled up against her best friend, while Ishtar, who'd followed Rishid, jumped up, and settled between their heads. Marik smiled at this, and he too fell asleep soon enough. 

******************************************************************************

Later in the afteroon, the Ishtars were surprised when the phone rang. Rishid answered it. "Hello?" He listened to the person on the other end carefully. "Yes. I see." He looked over at Ishizu, his telling her that it was an important call.

Ishizu nodded, and watched. "It might be about a home for Victoria." She whispered to Marik. 

"That would be wonderful!" Marik exclaimed. He glanced over at the other bed. Victoria was still sleeping fitfully. "Sister…Do you think she'll be okay?"

"There is really no telling. Your yami is full of unpleasant surprises. For all we know, he could be plaguing her with nightmares as we speak." 

"Oh no! I don't want to even think about that, Ishizu!" Marik told her. "I want her to be okay. She's only a child. She's so much more of life ahead of her."

"That is true." Ishizu replied. 

Just then, Rishid hung up the phone, and looked at his siblings. "They've found a family for her." 

"That's fantastic news!" Ishizu said in excitement. "When does she go to them?" 

"In the morning. We have to start preparing for our departure." Rishid studied the sleeping child for a minute. "It will not be easy. She is deeply attached to Marik."

"Then I will do it myself, Rishid. Just not right now." Marik had moved to comfort Victoria in her sleep. "She will wind up despising me for leaving her. I know it." 

"She will understand in time, My brother." Ishizu replied softly. "You said to her yourself that would not be remaining with her." 

"I know. But she is five years old. What child that age would understand things such as destiny and fate?" Marik picked Victoria up, and laid her head on his shoulder. "Shhh…..It's alright, Little One. I'm here." 

"Mawik, no weaves me…." She clung tighter to him. Though she was asleep, Marik had the impression she was serious. _This could be a problem. If I can't make her understand why I must go, this will wind up ending badly for us. _

"She is in so much turmoil right now…" Ishizu said softly. She'd come to help Marik. 

"Yes. That is why I fear leaving her will undoubtedly make it worse." Marik looked up at Ishizu sadly, as he held the young girl. 

"There really is no help for it, Marik. She will have to be strong, like you." Rishid told him. "We don't belong here. We belong in our own world. " 

"Yes…That she will be." Marik laid his young friend down again, once she's calmed down. She wouldn't be the only one to have a hard time saying good bye in the morning.

*********************************************************

"Why I haffa goes?" Victoria asked Marik. She'd awakened early the next morning, and had gone to wake up Marik. 

"Mm…Because. A nice family wants to take you in, and take care of you, the right way." The Egyptian boy pulled her close to him, while he picked at his fruit salad. "You'll love it. I bet they'll have lots of toys to play with." 

She grinned, happily. "You tan come toos and pway." 

"No, Little One. I have to return to my own home." Marik told her softly. He'd tried several times the previous night to explain this to her. She didn't seem to understand. "I will be leaving after you're gone." 

"I want you 'tay…." Her lower lip began to tremble again. Marik put his salad aside, and pulled her into his arms. 

"I know you do. I would love to stay with you too, but I have to go home. I have other friends there that love me just as much as you do. Maybe we'll see each other again some day, hmm?" He held her tightly. "Come on now. You're going to make me cry now. That would be a sight for my siblings to see, wouldn't it?" He wiped her tears gently. "You've got to be strong, Young One. You can do that, can't you?" 

"Uh huh…" She buried her face in Marik's neck. 

Marik sighed softly. _This isn't going to be easy. _He looked up, hearing voices in the hall. "Victoria. I think your new parents are here." 

"She's right in here." Rishid opened the door, and a young couple walked in, with another young girl. 

The young woman smiled at Victoria gently. "Hello, Victoria."

Victoria regarded her quietly, her thumb in her mouth. She leaned back against Marik. 

"She just woke up." Marik explained, standing up with Victoria in his arms. 

"Oh, I see.." The young woman held out her hand. "I'm Magda Johnson. This is my husband, Eric, and this is our own daughter, Stacy."

Marik shook her hand, setting Victoria down. "I'm Marik Ishtar, and you've already met my siblings." 

The man knelt down to Victoria's level. "Someone gave us a good tip off that you like ice cream. Is that right?" 

"Uh huh." Victoria nodded slowly. 

"Well, Victoria, we're were wondering if you wanted to come live with us. We're really low on ice cream eaters in our house." Eric said now. 

She nodded again, with a slight smile. "What tind?" 

"All kinds." Stacy stepped up now. "Vanilla, Chocolate Chip……Any kind you want." She ventured to pick the little girl up. "And we were also looking for a cat." She'd noted Ishtar watching them protectively. 

"I habes a tat. Hims Istar." She pointed to the bed. 

"Well then! It looks like you qualify alright." Magda smiled, scooping Ishtar into her arms. The cat purred gently. She turned to the Ishtars now. "Thank you for watching over her." 

"It was no trouble at all." Rishid assured her. "Victoria is a dear friend of ours." He put a hand on Marik's shoulder. He knew this couldn't be easy on him. 

Marik smiled weakly at Rishid, then walked over to Victoria now. "You behave yourself now, okay?" 

The five-year-old looked at her best friend, swallowing hard. "Mawik….." She wanted so badly to ask him to stay, but her heart knew he'd say no again. She reached out her arms to him instead, and he hugged her tightly. "I wove you, Mawik…." 

Marik felt a lump forming in his own throat, and he nodded. "I love you too, Victoria." He looked down. Then something caught his eye. He picked up her toy Rod, and handed it to her. "Hold on to this whenever you feel alone, and it will be like I'm there." 

Victoria held on to it tightly, and then let go of Marik. "Bye bye, Mawik….." Her new sister picked her up gently. 

"Good bye, little one. You'll always be in my heart." Marik and his siblings watched the Johnsons as they carried their young friend away. At length, he looked up at them, and sighed heavily. "I'm really going to miss her." 

"I know, dear brother. But you did the right thing." Rishid put a comforting arm around his brother's shoulders. "Come. Shadi has also returned to send us to our own home." 

***********************************************************************

Moments later, the Ishtars found themselves back in their own house, with Shadi. Marik had been pondering something. "Shadi? Will the Johnsons wonder about us if Victoria goes to watch that cartoon again?" 

"No. As soon as I returned you here, their memories were erased of that. They think they got Victoria from a foster home."

"Erased their memories? You didn't erase little Victoria's did you?" 

"No. Hers I left in tact. You see, she is young yet, and to her, this could've all been her imagination, as far as their concerned." 

"That does make sense." Rishid pointed out. "I hope she will be happy where she went." 

"I'm sure she will be." Shadi comforted. "You all did so well taking care of her." 

"It was mostly Marik." Ishizu returned. "He loved her." 

"Yes. I can tell. I must be going now. I thank you all kindly for helping me in this manner." Shadi smiled at them. "Don't be sad, Young Marik. Your love will be carried on by her." 

"I know." Marik stood up slowly from his chair. "I think I will go and see Mokuba now. I missed him terribly." 

"Just be careful. It looks like rain." Rishid replied. 

"Don't worry. I'll go slow." The Egyptian boy promised, before going outside to his motorcycle. He got on it, and rode off. Happy to remember this is how the whole adventure had begun.

****

(This concludes Snake in the Grass. Daisy, though I am the writer, your ideas helped immensely. Thank you for keeping me on my toes about characterizations, and all of that. And also, I'm glad you liked this, as it was originally written for you for you B-day. It's been fun to write!! Stay tuned for the next story, Return to Me.) 


End file.
